1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to emergency devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus, system and method of enabling a person in distress to covertly communicate with an Emergency Response Center.
2. Description of Related Art
A lot of modern cars are equipped with anti-theft devices. Due to these anti-theft devices, it has been getting harder for parked cars to get stolen. As a result, car thieves have resorted to stealing cars by taking car keys from drivers through either force or threat. When a car is stolen from a driver by means of force or threat, it is referred to as a carjacking.
In response to carjacking, many vehicles have been fitted with Global Positioning System (GPS) transmitters. When a car equipped with a GPS transmitter is stolen, the driver or owner of the car may place a call activating the GPS transmitter. Upon activation, the transmitter will provide the current location of the car to the owner or police. Hence, the car can be quickly recovered.
To stop owners from activating GPS transmitters of stolen cars, car thieves have started to take not only the cars but also the drivers. This places the drivers at great personal risk of harm.
There are a number of conventional devices or methods that a person in a distressed situation may use to summon help. For example, using a cellular telephone, the person may use Enhanced 911 (E911). E911 is a location identification technology that enables cellular telephone service providers to process 911 emergency calls and provide emergency services the geographic position of the caller. Armed with the location of the caller, emergency personnel may rescue the person.
Another device that may be used by a person in an emergency situation is a SkyLink Personal Security Systems Emergency Alert Dialer and Panic Remote Kit. The SkyLink Personal Security Systems Emergency Alert Dialer and Panic Remote Kit is an emergency alert telephone dialer. It may be configured with three direct access phone numbers that may be dialed remotely by a press of a button to send a pre-recorded emergency voice message to pagers, cellular phones, offices, authorities, relatives, friends etc.
A further device that may be used by a person in an emergency situation is a cellular telephone with a panic button. The panic button is an oversized red emergency button integrated in a cellular telephone that may be pre-programmed to first contact a family member and if there is no response, perhaps a doctor or the police etc. Coupled with global positioning, the panic button may be quite effective in summoning for help.
Yet another device that may be used by a person in an emergency situation is an Emergency Medical Alarm Auto Dialer. The Emergency Medical Alarm Auto Dialer dials each phone number programmed therein, up to nine times each, and plays a forty-second pre-recorded message from one to nine times before going on to the next number in the list. In addition, the emergency auto dialer features a two-way communication capability via a speaker phone, allowing the person in distress to carry on a conversation with a person on the other end of the line. A wireless keychain transmitter offers three buttons in addition to the panic button to program with direct speed-dial numbers.
Further, a person in an emergency situation may use a GPS Panic Alarm to summon help. The panic alarm is a panic button type gadget which incorporates a GPS device. When the panic alarm is used, a police station number is dialed with a message that includes the exact location of the alarm.
As can be seen, none of the above-described methods or devices provide a manner by which a person in distress may covertly communicate with Emergency personnel.
Thus, a need exists for a method, computer program product and system of enabling a person in distress to covertly communicate with emergency personnel at an Emergency Response Center.